


Замашки бродячих котов

by castaliana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джареда есть дурная привычка заваливаться к Дженсену пьяным после каждой гулянки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Замашки бродячих котов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yelynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelynx/gifts).



– Падалеки, ты меня достал уже.  
  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – расплывается в глуповатой улыбке Джаред и вваливается в квартиру.  
  
– Это вообще когда-нибудь кончится? – риторически вопрошает Дженсен и закрывает за другом дверь.  
  
Джаред – умненький мальчик, даже не думает отвечать. И вообще как-то подозрительно молчит. Дженсену хватает одного быстрого взгляда, чтобы понять: Джаред сопит прямо на полу, успев снять только один ботинок. Дженсен закатывает глаза и, сноровисто стянув с ноги Джареда второй, с кряхтением оттаскивает тяжёлое тело на разложенный диван.  
  
Он у него всегда разложенный. Потому что Джаред завёл привычку заваливаться к нему пьяным после каждой своей долбаной посиделки. Каждый. Чёртов. Раз. Дженсену даже проверять не нужно было – дружки Падалеки сами его и сдали, выдали, что он всегда просит отвезти себя только к Дженсену.  
  
По утрам Джаред обычно пьёт приготовленное Дженсеном «спасительное зелье» по семейному рецепту, жалуется, что ничего не помнит, и вообще все эти пьянки – не для него, да и Дженсена не хочется лишний раз тревожить… И всё равно неизменно, с упорством уличного кота, прознавшего, где его согревают и кормят, всякий раз возвращается.  
  
– Эй, док, – Дженсен едва не вздрагивает от неожиданного хриплого оклика, – посиди со мной.  
  
Дженсен может ответить: «Я сегодня не в настроении», «Голова и так гудит», «Ты уже запарил со своим нытьём» и «У меня своих проблем хватает». Выбор так велик и так заманчив. Но Дженсен со вздохом садится подле дивана, откидывает голову и упирается случайно макушкой Джареду в бедро, чуть повыше коленки. Оно так и пышет жаром. Дженсен встревоженно сдвигает брови и дотягивается ладонью до лба друга.  
  
– О, как хорошо, – стонет Джаред, и Дженсен смущённо отдёргивает руку.  
  
– У тебя температура.  
  
– Почини меня, док.  
  
– Я просил тебя так меня не называть.  
  
– Дезин… фи… сифорование душевных ран не помогает, – вдохновлённо, несмотря на заплетающийся язык, вещает Джаред. Дженсен закатывает глаза и встаёт.  
  
– Ну, и как прикажешь её сбивать, пьяная скотина? – бормочет он больше себе, чем другу. – И вообще, почему ты не к Сэнди-то ездишь по пьяни? – не в кассу задаёт он вопрос.  
  
– Сэнди зла-а-а-ая, – жалобно тянет Джаред.  
  
– Ясно…  
  
Дженсен нависает над диваном, в сомнении оглядывая распростёртое тело, а потом, решившись, стаскивает с ноги один носок.  
  
– М-м? – изумлённо мычит Джаред.  
  
– Жаропонижающее тебе сейчас нельзя. Придётся действовать народными методами.  
  
Он снимает второй носок и аккуратно вешает его на подлокотник дивана.  
  
– Расстегни джинсы, – просит Дженсен.  
  
Не самому же трогать Джареда  _там_. Но друг уже снова сопит, безмятежно раскинувшись. Вообще круто.  
  
Впрочем, раздеть Джареда до трусов оказывается проще, чем Дженсен думал. Тот просыпается снова только от первого прикосновения влажного полотенца к пылающей коже.  
  
– М-м-м, – мычит он уже утвердительно.  
  
Дженсен тихо фыркает.  
  
– Не слишком холодное?  
  
Джаред отрицательно мотает головой и удовлетворённо вздыхает, когда Дженсен проводит полотенцем по груди.  
  
– Хоро-оший, – комментирует Джаред. – Не женись никогда. Вдруг тебе попадётся жена злая, как Сэнди, и не будет пускать меня к тебе?  
  
Дженсену хочется спошлить, сказать что-нибудь про то, чтобы в таком случае Джаред пока ценил добрую правую руку Дженсена, которая сейчас пускает его в дом… но это было бы уже совсем ребячеством.  
  
– Я надеюсь, в своём доме  _я_  буду хозяином.  
  
– Это правильно, – горячечно соглашается Джаред. – Я вот тоже буду ходить к тебе, когда захочу. Сэнди мне не указ.  
  
– Не указ, – улыбается Дженсен и непонимающе моргает, когда Джаред на миг подвисает, уставившись на него во все глаза. К щекам против воли приливает краска, и это бесит неимоверно. – Что?  
  
– Я ведь утром ничего не вспомню, – беспечно пожимает плечами Джаред и опускает взгляд на его губы. – Я никогда по утрам ничего не помню.  
  
– Откуда-то же ты помнишь это сейчас? – глупо спрашивает Дженсен, чувствуя, как тёплое полотенце под пальцами начинает пылать от долгого соприкосновения с кожей Джареда.  
  
– Не знаю. Какая разница?  
  
– Ты пьян. От тебя перегаром несёт.  
  
– Мне зубы почистить, ханжа?  
  
– Нет. Спи.  
  
Дженсен находит в себе силы встать и спокойно (по крайней мере, он на это сильно надеется) посмотреть на Джареда сверху вниз.  
  
– Поговорим об этом утром, когда проспишься.  
  
Он уже поворачивается, чтобы уйти, когда Джаред неожиданно слишком проворно для пьяного человека делает подсечку и роняет Дженсена на себя, впечатывает губами в губы.  
  
– Это чтобы было о чём говорить, – улыбается он.  
  
Дженсен хмыкает и упирается лбом ему в плечо, расслабляясь.  
  
– Всегда своего добьёшься, да?  
  
– Мхм, – согласно отзывается тот, оставляя почти невесомый поцелуй у Дженсена на макушке. – Кто-то же из нас должен был первым перестать тупить.  
  
– Эй, я не тупил! Я соблюдал субординацию!  
  
– Хорошая замена слову «тупить».  
  
– Да пошёл ты.  
  
С Джаредом, как и со всяким бродячим котом, регулярно обивающем твой порог, только вопрос времени, когда он пропишется вторым негласным хозяином в твоей квартире.  
  
И что-то Дженсену подсказывает, что Джаред заявит о своих правах очень и очень скоро.


End file.
